Benutzer:Wild Hog
Über mich Ich spiele generell sehr gerne Sandbox-Spiele, weil man da nicht an einen bestimmten Platz gebunden ist und ohne Zeitdruck die Spielwelt erkunden kann. Das erste GTA, das ich gespielt habe, war GTA: San Andreas. Faszinierend an GTA finde ich, dass man sich - anders als bei der Konkurrenz à la Saints Row - wirklich mit dem Charakter verbinden kann. Ich habe früher viel modifiziert, besonders an GTA San Andreas, weil es das einzige GTA ist, in dem die Fahrzeuge (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen) bescheuert aussehen. Ich liebe Zeichentrickfilme, am besten sind die des Studio Ghibli. Außerdem spreche ich sehr gut englisch und bin gerade dabei Japanisch zu lernen. Hier noch ein paar Bilder aus San Andreas und der Umgebung: Gallery96.jpg|Mein gelber Burrito Image.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z gallery292.jpg|Corvette C2 Sting Ray StingRay.jpg|Corvette C3 StingRay Corvette C3 Stingray .jpg|Corvette C3 StingRay Shark Targa gallery341.jpg|Toller Paintjob für die Corvette C3 StingRay Shark gallery470.jpg|Corvette C4 Grand Sport Corvette Super Sport.jpg|Corvette C6 Grand Sport Chevrolet_Corvette_ZR1.jpg|Corvette C6 ZR1 Chrysler ME Four-Twelve.jpg|Chrysler ME Four-Twelve Pontiac Firebird TRANS AM.jpg|Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Delorean.jpg|DeLorean DMC-12 gallery406.jpg|Lamborghini Sesto Elemento voll Hummer XD.jpg|Hummer H2 gallery447.jpg|Kenworth 'Optimus Prime' gallery458.jpg|Lincoln Continental Town Coupé Mercedes nnnnn.jpg|Mercedes E-Klasse galle.jpg|Lamborghini Diablo SV av.jpg|BMW 740iL gallery482.jpg|Aston Martin DBS ga.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Synergy Special Edition gallery481.jpg|Dogde Viper SRT-10 Roadster McLaren_MP4-12c.jpg|McLaren MP4-12C Gallery86.jpg|Ford Mustang GT500 und BMW 740iL Infernus.jpg|Infernus|link=Infernus (IV)|linktext=Infernus gallery319.jpg|Phobos VT|link=Phobos VT (LCS)|linktext=Phobos VT gallery666.jpg|Imponte Ruiner 450 GT|link=Ruiner (IV)|linktext=Ruiner gallery159.jpg|Audi R8 Spyder galler.jpg|Mein Lieblings Motorrad: Die FCR-900|link=FCR-900 (SA)|linktext=FCR-900 Gallery177.jpg|Bullet GT|link=Bullet GT (IV)|linktext=Bullet GT Photoshop.jpg|Imponte Dukes 'Highway Reaper'|link=Dukes (IV)|linktext=Dukes The_most_interesting_man_in_Los_Santos.jpg|Fotografiert von 609NO$CENT! FAIL.jpg|Nach 150 Metern rechts auf den Highway...... Suck.jpg|Eine Nachricht der GTA Online Beta-Tester Schwartzer_GTA_Online.jpg|Seltener Fund: Der Schwartzer in GTA Online Sunset_on_the_deck_.jpg|So schön kann Paleto Cove sein On_The_Rocks.jpg|Von Rockstar gehasst: Der Rebel The_Flaming_Bird.jpg|The new 2013 Imponte Phoenix Trans Am Sabre_Turbo_GT.jpg|Der Wild Hog, mein Markenzeichen in GTA Online Hotel_Los_Santos.jpg|Welcome to the Hotel San Andreas Snapmatic_Photo_Example_5565467556.jpg Schöne_Sonnenuntergänge_-343.jpg Sunset on the deck.jpg Lieblingsspiele # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) # Fallout 3 & New Vegas (PS3) # Burnout Paradise (PS3) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (3DS) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (Wii U) # Portal (The Orange Box, PS3) Lieblings Fahrzeuge Ich meide den Perennial und den Glendale, aufgrund ihrer schlechten Fahreigenschaften. Desweiteren hasse ich Leute die mit ihrem albernen Chrom Adder angeben müssen. Was hat der Hog in der Garage stehen? # Declasse Sabre Turbo "The Wild Hog" (Gelb-Schwarz) # Karin Rebel "Bowser" (Sonnenuntergangsrot) # Imponte Ruiner (Dunkelgrün) # Übermacht Oracle (Schwarz, gepanzert) # Imponte Phoenix (Silber mit schwarzem Streifen, modifiziert) # Annis Elegy RH8 "Godzilla" (Rot, GT-R Style) # Bravado Gauntlet (Matt-Orange) # Albany Cavalclade (Wird bald ersetzt) # Bravado Banshee (Spinnakes-Lila mit Perleffekt Hellgrün) # Vapid Dominator "Bullitt" (Dunkelgrün) Was ich mag * Prinzessin Mononoke * The Walking Dead * Pink Floyd * Genesis * Wishbone Ash * Hawkwind * Die Tribute von Panem * Musik von Billy Joel * Musik von Billy Ocean * Musik von Billy Idol * Musclecars * Motorräder von Harley Davidson * Den DeLorean DMC-12 * Bowser * Den Münster Tatort mit Thiel und Boerne * Nordamerika * Japan * Oliver Kalkofe und all seine Werke * Zeichentrickfilme aus Japan * Die Heute Show * Den Holden HJ Manaro GTS * Den Opel Manta A * Ältere Musclecars von Oldsmobile * Guns N’ Roses * Dihedral Synchro-helix Autotüren * Sportwagen der Marke Spyker * Die Cover von älteren Hawkwind Alben * Pokémon Mystery Doungeon Spiele * Die Ambermatic-Gläser in meiner Ray Ban Outdoorsman II * Filme von Monty Python * Den vermeintlich unabhängigen Auto-Journalismus Was ich nicht mag * Justin Bieber (der offensichtlich nicht weiß was er mit seinem Geld noch tun soll) und alle Medien, die über ihn berichten * Privatfernsehen *hust* RTL *hust* * Daniel Craig und alle Filme in den er mitspielt * Dubstep * Heutige Musik * Stinklangweilige Arztserien * Boulevardmedien * Ego-Shooter (außer Half-Life, natürlich) * Horrorfilme (Bestes Beispiel ist der grauenhaft schlechte Film Evil Dead) * Thomas Kranich * Neu angemeldete Benutzer, die original gar nichts fürs Wiki tun und im Chat nur Schrott labern * Meine Generation * deutscher 'Gangster-Rap' * Die Cover von neueren Hawkwind Alben Meine GTA-Spiele *GTA III (PC) *GTA: Vice City (PC) *GTA: San Andreas (PC) *GTA IV & Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *GTA V (PS3) *GTA Online (PS3) Meine Lieblingscharaktere *Niko Bellic *Michael De Santa *Lance Vance *Trevor Phillips *Thomas Vercetti Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren